


If

by 6382903



Category: British Comedy RPF, Monty Python RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6382903/pseuds/6382903
Summary: you were a girl
Relationships: Graham Chapman/John Cleese
Kudos: 1





	If

존과 그레이엄은 런던에서 알코올이 있는 것이라면 구두약이든 리스테린이든 모두 마셔버리겠다는 양 퍼마시고 플랫으로 돌아와 누워있었다. 현관문을 따고 들어와 가장 먼저 한 일은 해가 지면 한기가 돌기 시작한 계절을 무시하고 창문을 있는 대로 활짝 연 것이었다. 멀쩡한 소파를 두고 그레이엄이 먼저 바닥에 누웠다. 차가운 바닥이 얼굴에 오른 열을 식혀줬다. 존은 창문에서 손을 떼고 그레이엄의 머리맡에 다리를 쪼그려 앉았다. 플랫은 어둡고 조용했다. 창밖에서부터 차가 지나가는 소리가 가끔 들려왔다. 얼마간 둘은 그렇게 있었다.

“그레이엄.”

“미안,” 적막을 깨고 존이 지나가듯 말했다. 마지못해서 말하는 것 같기도 했고, 까먹은 것이 이제 생각났다는 어조처럼 들리기도 했다. 바람이 불었다. 싸늘한 공기가 옷 사이 드러난 살갗에 닿기 전 커튼이 먼저 크게 휘날렸다. 존은 다리 사이에 처박고 있던 얼굴을 들었다. 어둠에 익숙해진 눈에 그레이엄의 얼굴이 들어왔다. 듣든 말든 고해성사를 마저 해야겠다는 이유불명의 충동이 차올랐다.

“네 여자친구랑 싸워서 미안. 근데 가슴은 진짜 안 봤어.”

존이 다시 고개를 무릎 사이에 묻고 들 때까지 그레이엄은 아무런 말이 없었다. 다시 고개를 들고 그레이엄의 얼굴을 확인한 존은 꾸물꾸물 바닥에 누웠다. 핑 도는 세상에서 넘어지지 않고 균형을 잡는 방법은 지면에 최대한 몸을 밀착하는 방법밖에 없었다. 앉아있는 것도 한계였다. 자신이 내뱉은 취객 특유의 긴 한숨과 눈 깜빡임 소리가 유독 크게 들렸다. 천장에서는 그림자가 시시각각 모습을 바꾸는 중이었다. 창밖에서는 소리와 바람뿐 아니라 불빛까지 들어왔다.

“네가 저지른 일 중에서 가장 멍청하고 분별없었어.”

“그러게.”

존이 성의 없이 대꾸했다. 어찌 됐든 사과였으므로 그레이엄은 문제 삼지 않았다. 얼마간의 시간이 조용하게 흘렀다. 존은 그레이엄의 옆얼굴을 훔쳐보는 일을 그만뒀다. 갑자기 눈이라도 뜬다면 새삼 마주하게 될 거리가 너무 가까웠다. 할 만한 말도 없었다. 아마 그레이엄은 아무것도 물어보지 않을 테지만. 다시 얼마간의 시간이 흘렀다. 시계의 초침 소리가 몇 번 들렸다 말았다 했다. 존은 천장의 어둡고 푸른 빛이 일렁이는 것을 맥없이 바라보며 아테나의 탄생으로부터 제정신을 차리려고 애를 썼다. 소용은 없었다.

“네가 여자였으면 사귀었을 텐데.”

대답을 기대하고 한 말은 아니었다. 평소 잠재되어있던 무의식의 발로도 아니었고, 난데없이 불쑥 튀어나온 말이었다. 그레이엄은 성의 없이 대꾸하며 그의 팔을 베고 모로 누웠다. 침대에는 가지 않을 생각인 듯했다.

“그래.”

존 역시 침대로 갈 여력이 없었기에, 두통을 최대한 무시하면서 애써 잠을 청했다.

***

기억하지 못한다고 해서 발생한 일이 발생하지 않은 일이 되진 않는다.

학교를 다닐 적에도 존과 그레이엄이 오늘처럼 취한 날이 있었다. 존은 기억하지 못하는 일이다. 그레이엄 역시 장소가 펍의 화장실로 향하는 복도였는지, 자신의 방이었는지 아니면 존의 방이었는지 확신할 수 없었다. 하지만 존의 그 말은 그레이엄의 기억에 선명하게 남았다. 세상엔 별 이유 없이 그렇게 뇌리에 오래 남는 것들이 있다.

“너 여자처럼 생겼다,”라는 말이 가장 먼저 나왔다. 눈을 꿈뻑대며 제 얼굴을 뜯어보던 존이 그렇게 말했다. 그때 어떻게 했더라. 아마 별 대꾸 없이 무시했던 것으로 그레이엄은 기억한다. 존의 얼굴이 더 가까이 다가왔고, 담배 연기 사이로 눈이 마주쳤다. 누구의 담배였는지는 불확실하다. 존이 수염을 기르던 때였다는 게 회상을 방해했다. 이 타이밍에 존이 몸을 물리면서 말한다, 여자였으면 사귀었을 텐데.

표정이 어땠는진 모르지만 안 좋았을 것이다. 그리고 그레이엄의 얼굴이란게 원래 웃는 얼굴이 아니다. 존은 “칭찬이야, 난…,” 이라며 실실 웃는 얼굴로 해명을 덧붙였다. 존이 점점 큰 소리로 웃으면서 그레이엄의 어깨를 툭 쳤다가 어깨에 팔을 둘렀다. 칭찬이라니까? 그레이엄은 풀어진 눈을 맞춰오며 기분 좋게 웃는 존의 얼굴 정중앙에 주먹을 꽂아 넣는 상상을 하곤 즐거워졌다. 그레이엄의 속내는 드러나지 않았으므로 어깨동무를 한 채 크게 웃고 있는 둘의 모습은 영락없이 친한 친구 사이였다.


End file.
